dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Burdwell
|anime debut = "A Girl Named Lime" |Race=Earthling |Gender= Male |Date of birth= |Date of death = May 8, Age 774 Age 779 |FamConnect = }} Burdwell is a short, fat cowboy from Chazke Village. He and Kasdan work for Mr. Borbonne. Appearance Burdwell is a short, overweight man with short auburn hair and a pair of black sunglasses. He wears a beige cowboy hat with a dark brown band, a sky blue polo shirt with its sleeves rolled up and with a white T-shirt underneath it, a pair of dark blue jeans with black braces, a pair of dark gray gloves, and a pair of dark brown cowboy boots with tan lining. On his back is a bolt-action carbine similar to the Soviet M44 used during the last stages of WWII and the , and on his right hip is a brown pouch, presumably containing the ammunition for said carbine. Biography Dragon Ball Z Cell Saga With the threat of Cell and his Cell Games tournament that determines the fate of the world, Burdwell's employer Mr. Borbonne takes advantage of the situation by building a Protective Dome that assures his fellow towns people that this will protect them from Cell. This protective Dome however is nothing more than a scam by Bourbon for the purpose of taking advantage of the village by taking their money in exchange for protection. Mr. Borbonne sends Burdwell and his partner Kasdan to gather supplies from the shop belonging to Mr. Lao. Coincidentally, Gohan is also sent to gather supplies for Mr. Lao's shop by his mother Chi-Chi. Burdwell and Kasdan present Mr. Borbonne's request that all his supplies be transported to Mr. Borbonne's Dome. It is at this time that Gohan enters the shop to gather spices for Chi-Chi, but Burdwell demands that Gohan leaves and that there is nothing for him to get in Lao's shop (this was the means to make sure Lao's materials are only for Bourbon and no one else). Burdwell and Kasdan demand that Lao give them all of his supplies, even so much as use the safety of the people who may take refuge in the Dome are in need of it. Mr. Lao refuses to do so, seeing through Mr. Borbonne's lies and knew that the Dome is useless against Cell. Angered, Burdwell and Kasdan begin to trash Lao's shop, but this is interrupted as the two are alerted to a girl's cries that Cell is coming. Burdwell and Kasdan retreat back to the Dome, but the so-called arrival of Cell is a hoax played by a girl named Lime, whose parents fell victim to Cell when he was in his imperfect form. Mr. Borbonne expresses anger towards Burdwell and Kasdan in their failure to take over Lao's shop. During the grand opening of the Dome, Lime had once again caused panic by announcing Cell's arrival, thus throwing the town into a frenzy. Burdwell along with several of Borbonne's men discovered Lime's deception and had taken both Lime and Gohan prisoner. As Burdwell and his comrades were preparing to assault Lime and Gohan, Mr. Lao came to Lime and Gohan's aid. To Burdwell's surprise, Mr. Lao has proven to be a skilled fighter and has easily taken down Burdwell along with the rest of Mr. Borbonne's men, before Mr. Borbonne himself calls on the help of Mercenary Tao who beats Mr. Lao in battle, but eventually retreats after learning that Gohan, who intervenes in the battle, is the son of Goku, the one who defeated Tao when Goku was a young boy. Voice Actors *Japanese: TBA *Funimation dub: Kyle Hebert Battles ;Dragon Ball Z *Burdwell and Kasdan vs. Mr. Lao (anime only) Gallery Burdwell annoyed by Gohan.png|Burdwell annoyed by Gohan BurdCharges.png|Burdwell attacks Burdwell beat to the ground.png|Burdwell beat to the ground Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Filler characters Category:Gangsters Category:Gun Users Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Villains